gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: SimEquestria
My Little Pony: SimEquestria (also known as just SimEquestria) is a simulation game based on the My Little Pony franchise, specifically the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV show. It is also an entry in Maxis' "Sim" line of games. It is made and published by Maxis (now a division of Electronic Arts), and licensed by Hasbro. It is for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PC/Mac (via Origin), Wii, PS4, and Nintendo 3DS. Story You are Celestia. A huge twister caused by an accident with the weather patrol has caused you to need to rebuild Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Canterlot, and Appleoosa. Ponies have been evacuated elsewhere. Your job is to get residence back up in those areas. Gameplay The game is very similar to SimCity. You place Residential, Commercial, and Farm Zones, as well as Roads, Schools, Police Stations, and Hospitals. You need to pay for these with bits. However, it is cut into 4 areas. These areas have different needs and things you can build. Ponyville will need mostly residence, whereas Appleoosa will need mostly Farm Zones, and Canterlot will need mostly Commercial zones, and Cloudsdale will need mostly special buildings. They all, however, need each, just more or less of it. The area-exclusive buildings are: Ponyville *Ponyville Retirement Villages (no more than 2 allowed) *Clock Tower (no more than 1 allowed) *Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse *Town Hall (no more than 1 allowed) Cloudsdale *Rainbow Factories *Cloud Mashing Factories *Weather Patrol HQs *Flight Schools (no more than 4 allowed) Canterlot *Towers *Royal Areas (no more than 1 allowed) Appleoosa *Apple Orchards Weather There is also a weather control element of the game, which you must control the weather according to what the four sections need. The PC/PS4/PS3/Xbox 360/Wii U versions use 3D SimCity 2013-style graphics, while the Wii and 3DS versions use isometric graphics to save space and give nostalgia to those who played SimCity 2000 and SimCity 3000. Disasters (from highest to lowest tier) Like SimCity, the game has disasters. ;Derpy Disaster :This is when some pony breaks something major. The resolution is to put bits into rebuilding said place. Costs most when in Cloudsdale. ;Rainbow Spill :When Rainbows spill from factories. This costs bits to get Cleanup Crews, and draws ponies away from whichever area it is in. ;Mass Timber Wolf Outbreak :Timber Wolves have a mass outbreak. In this case, you must repair all destroyed buildings. ;Ursa Minor Attack :An Ursa Minor has attacked! This draws ponies away. You also have to repair buildings. This is comparable to the Monster attack in SimCity (Bowser in SNES version). ;Ursa Major Attack :This is the same as Ursa Minor, but on larger scale. References To SimCity The main 6 ponies advise you (and Derpy when nothing's wrong), similar to that of the SNES version of SimCity. It also uses the same sound effects as SNES SimCity. The graphics on the Wii/3DS versions are a direct reference to SimCity 2000. To My Little Pony "Derpy Disaster" is a reference to Derpy's scene in "The Last Roundup." Occasionally, you will see a Pegasus pony flying around on weather patrol. These are Rainbow Dash, Derpy Hooves, Cloud Kicker, and (very rarely) Firefly (From G1). Category:My Little Pony Category:Simulation Category:Maxis "Sim" Series Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii Category:PS3 Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games es:My Little Pony: SimEquestria tl:My Little Pony: SimEquestria ru:My Little Pony: SimEquestria